


Cafe au Temps Perdu

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Dimension Cannon, Dimension Hopping Rose, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimension-hopping Rose has made it back to the right universe, but too early in her personal timeline. So she enjoys a drink at an aptly named French cafe while waiting for the cannon to recharge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafe au Temps Perdu

**Author's Note:**

> Figures that the first time I write something this short it wouldn't be for the TPP drabble prompt, but for the ficlet (Back in Time). What can I say? I'm an accidental rebel. 
> 
> Oh, and I updated my dimension hopping soundtrack: http://8tracks.com/skyler10fic/a-soundtrack-for-crossing-the-void

I am already situated and quite comfortable at a table at the sidewalk café when I hear the hostess at the restaurant across the street call my name and “party of two.”

Not that I am the only “Tyler” in the world, but this time, I know it’s me. Another me. A past me.

I wait just to be certain. No telling how many times I’ve thought I knew where in time and space I landed only to discover it was a parallel world or planet or the wrong timeline.

The hostess moves on to other names on the list. Couples make their way inside as I sip on my cappuccino. Each time, the hostess returns to her station. Eventually she calls for me again.

But I know something she doesn’t.

The me that made that reservation will never show.

She is busy with her Doctor. They will save many lives today, but the losses will weigh more heavily on their hearts. He will pull her close at the end of it all and ask if she still feels like going to dinner to celebrate. She will shake her head “no” against his Janis Joplin coat and he will stroke her back. They will spend the night watching comedies and pigging out on fine cuisine such as chips and popcorn and cookies as they float among the stars.

Tomorrow they will be off to a new adventure, where they will once again witness death and bring salvation.

Not long from now, he will lose her. And she will become me.


End file.
